Edge's Gyarados
Category: } |prevonum = 130 |noevo = incap |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Edge }} Edge's Gyarados (Japanese: えっじギャラドス Etsuji's Gyarados) is the fifth Pokémon that Edge captured after embarking on his journey, and his sixth overall. He originally belonged to and was traded to Edge for his . 'History' 'Kanto' 'With Misty' Near the entrance to , Gyarados attacks his Trainer, with her defending her. Staryu nearly faints as Edge appears. Edge decides to help with his Bulbasaur. Thanks to the type advantage, Gyarados's doesn't critically injure Bulbasaur. Edge then commands Bulbasaur to use , which drains some of Gyarados's health. However, Gyarados breaks free of Leech Seed due to sheer force, but Bulbasaur and Staryu's combined and , respectively, finally manages to weak Gyarados enough for Edge to use the girl's and recall the rampaging Gyarados. 'With Edge' Gyarados is sent out by Misty to fight against a wild that was attacking Edge underwater. Gyarados manages to distract Dragonite long enough for Misty to safely bring Edge to the surface. Once the two dragons emerge, Dragonite shoots off a , and Gyarados counters back a Hyper Beam of his own. As the smoke clears from the clashing attacks, Dragonite falls back into the waters, defeated. Subsequently, Misty trades Gyarados to Edge in exchange for his since Gyarados knew how to use , which Red accepts. Although Edge was happy to have obtained him, his earlier ferocity quickly gets him isolated from Edge's other Pokémon. When they ran into again, Gyarados was forced to relive some painful memories of his experimentation. Edge had his other Pokémon help him through that traumatic experience and after that, he was broken into the group, resulting in Edge's Pokémon trusting him more. 'Two Years Later' Gyarados is shown in a flashback fighting against 's . Gyarados attacks with multiple , but Bruno's Onix dodges them all by twisting its snake-like body. Onix gets close and uses , immobilizing Gyarados. Edge sees that Gyarados can still use his head and has him attack with . Onix then underground in order to avoid the next attack. After seeing this, Edge recalls Gyarados. 'Johto' Gyarados is temporarily traded to Robyn Oak for his Charizard. Before Robyn's battle against at an exhibition match at the , Gyarados and Robyn battled against a wild . Alongside Martinez's Gyarados, the two Gyarados attack together, though Entei shrugs them off and flees. Soon afterwards, Gyarados gets traded back to Edge. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Gyarados battled alongside Snorlax in a against Robyn and his Golduck and Magneton. Gyarados starts the battle off with his Ability, and Robyn responds by having Golduck use and Magneton use on Edge's Pokémon. Edge then has Gyarados counter attack with on Magneton, while Snorlax attacks Golduck with . Gyarados next uses on Golduck, and Golduck uses to hide and avoid further damage. Edge counters by having Snorlax use , dealing damage to Magneton, and twice the damage to Golduck due to him being underground, which causes him to faint, and Gyarados being unaffected due to him being part . As Edge celebrates, he notices that Gyarados had been by the effects of Tri Attack. Gyarados is then attacked by Pinsir's and defeated. Later, Gyarados was seen joining Edge's other Pokémon, Robyn's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that had placed inside the Team Rocket airship that were set to . 'Time War' Gyarados and Pikachu were seen having a training battle against each other at . As Edge commands Pikachu to use , he also commands Gyarados to use , and Pikachu barely manages to push through Gyarados's Hurricane for a direct hit, with Edge praising both Pokémon for their power. 'Personality and Characteristics' At first, Gyarados was very angry and enraged, attacking every nearby person and Pokémon and not calming down for a second. This was as a result of being injected by with a liquid that boosts its powers, although it caused Gyarados immense pain and agony, resulting in its rampage. After being calmed down and subsequently returned to its original nature, Gyarados proved himself quite friendly and docile, attempting to bond with Edge's other Pokémon, although they were still wary due to their previous encounter, although Gyarados himself was oblivious to this fact, continuing to act friendly towards them. Like Edge's Eevee, Gyarados developed a slight trauma from his experimentation, going on a temporary fit of rage after re-encountering Team Rocket, though was able to work through it thanks to his Trainer and his teammates. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Traded Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved